Gestos Incomprensibles
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (( Reto 70 días con tu OTP)) En su relación había algo más especial que haber compartido el útero por nueve meses, era algo más que peleas y obviamente mucho mucho más que ser solo hermanos o amantes. Una relación oculta, muchas veces, que se basaba en gestos incomprensibles a ojos de los demás. Porque a veces Feliciano y Lovino solo querían gritar que se habian enamorado.
1. Tomándose de las manos

_**Advertencias: Este fic ya había sido publicado y aunque me encanta el Spamano simplemente no me acomodo con el así que decidí hacerlo y cambiar algunas detalles pero esta vez con el Itacest. Por si les suena conocido xD en fin... ¡Por un mundo con más Itacest!**_

 _ **Em siguiente fic fue terminado en una hora a las 1:53 de la mañana... Ah, esa no era la advertencia correcta, El presente fic participa en Reto Long-Fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteik**_ u.

* * *

 **Drabble 1: Tomándose de las manos.**

Eran esos pequeños gestos los que hacían su día a día un poco mejor.

Era una sonrisa despreocupada al levantarse por la mañana, un abrazo de oso cuando estaba cocinando, picardía en los ojos cuando veía lo tierno que podía llegar a ser su pareja.

Era un hombro en el cual llorar, una risa que podía compartir o una pared con la que podía discutir. Si caía era un paracaídas por si se quería salvar o un colchón en el cual aterrizar, era una pradera llena de flores solo para el...

Feliciano, era el nombre que llenaba su mundo y sus pensamientos, por todos esos gestos que le dedicaba a Lovino. Gestos que eran incomprensibles para la mayoría y pasaban desapercibidos para la mayoría porque a pesar de que estaban enamorados... Eran hermanos.

Y el mundo lo veía así. Tenían que esconderse para demostrar amor, algo más que solo haber compartido el útero por nueve meses, algo más que cualquier relación... Eran un mismo ser, dos caras de la misma moneda que a pesar de ser diferentes y nunca iguales o del mismo lado se comprendían más que ningún otro ser.

Lovino era el que generalmente se ponía a pensar más en esto. Era el más reservado, el que dudaba y al que le tocaban abrazos y mimos la mayoría del tiempo, palabras de cariño para calmar los nervios. Pero no siempre era así.

Había ocasiones en las que Feliciano estaba triste y cabizbajo, cuando esto pasaba también decaia el animo de ese italiano huraño y malhablado. En esas ocasiones sabia exactamente qué hacer o que decir, sin necesidad de dudar podía comprender a su hermano y por eso eran un gran equipo. Camino hasta quedar enfrente del menor y se inclinó, porque el Feliciano estaba sentado, las mejillas de Lovino están sonrojadas hasta más no poder y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro del chico y dijo... —Si vine aquí para verte tragar tus penas mejor dime lo que te pasa. —y con un poco de bochorno agregó. –Joder, se que tu eres el maldito hermano perfecto y todo eso, pero tenía mucho tiempo libre y acabe haciendo pasta.

Tomo aire ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Feliciano —No es que te quiera compartir ni nada, solo hice mucha y se va a desperdiciar. Entonces toma, maldición.

Feliciano quedo estático, la mayoría de la gente no lo comprendía pero a Lovino realmente le costaba abrirse un poco y dejar salir la preocupación que tenía sobre los demás. Eran gestos sin importancia para la mayoría, pero Feliciano lograba captar esas indirectas.

El solo hecho de que Lovino hubiera decidido gastar sus preciados tomates en pasta en lugar de pizza, la preferida del chico, era un acto para estar tremendamente feliz..

Lovino esperaba un abrazo energético y unos cuantos besos pero en lugar de eso sintió como Feliciano tomaba sus manos con una gran sonrisa y entrelazada sus dedos levantándose enegreticamente..


	2. Acurrucandose

**Inspirado en un "Imagina a tu OTP" que encontré vagando por la red.**

 **Advertencia: Si Hetalia fuera mio haría canon al Itacest, Germancest y FridgeIce pero no lo soy y a Hide-papa le gusta ver arder el mundo así que...**

* * *

 **Drabble dos: Acurrucuandose/ Mimos. **

El único sonido que se podía apreciar era el lejano canto de un búho que parecía no querer callarse, de vez en cuando eran pisadas en el pasto húmedo del jardín lo que se escuchaba , posiblemente eran ratas que casarían en la mañana pero por el momento eso no importaba, porque a pesar del ruido provocado por los truenos que caían desde que había comenzado a llover de alguna manera solo era tranquilidad lo que se respiraba en el ambiente.

Todos en aquel vecindario conocían a esos hermanos y si no lo hacían no tardaban en descubrir porque eran tan "populares" y es que es prácticamente imposible pasar desapercibido cuando gritos (toda clase de gritos) te despiertan a las 3 de la mañana, llegan tomatazos a tu ventana y la misa dominical de repente se vuelve la sede de un grupo de chicas que hacen ruido al tomarles fotos a ese par de atractivos italianos.

Así que para todos fue extraño. El departamento estaba en un silencio casi total solo roto ocasionalmente por el crujir de la cama cuando ambas personas acostadas sobre ella se decidían cambiar de posición.

Ahora, tenemos que aclarar que era el frío que calaba los huesos, no que Lovino dejara que su hermano se le acurrucara , obviamente no estaba poniendose comodo con ese abrazo porque quisiera y para nada lo hacia sentir seguro que Feliciano rodeara sus hombros con un brazo. No, que va, solo era el frío.

El italiano menor por su parte mantenía una alegre sonrisa en el rostro mientras miraba al techo sintiéndose extremadamente feliz por el simple hecho de poder abrazar a su hermano (cofparejacof) sin que este se molestara o le diera golpes. En pocas palabras era una escena perfecta, casi de película y… Ah, ah…

Ah...

—¡ACHU!

El estruendo fue tan fuerte y repentino que además de romper la atmósfera que se empezaba a formar, había hecho que cierto italiano pegara un tremendo salto y…

—¡Mierda contigo Feliciano!– exclamo el italiano mayor , adolorido, desde el suelo.

Feliciano se disculpaba varias veces pero no podía creerle si se estaba muriendo de la risa mientras repetía atropelladamente las palabras. —L-Lo siento Lovi, ¿te dolió mucho el golpe?

Lovino frunció sus cejas . —No, para nada, solo pensé que el piso estaba muy solo y necesitaba un abrazo. Nada más. No es como si me hubiera caído de sentón.

—¡Ay Lovi, nunca pensé que te preocuparas tanto por el piso!

Un tic momentáneo apareció en el ojo de Lovino. —Hermanito querido –dijo con un falso tono inocente. El menor sabia que no podía ser nada bueno. —Hoy duermes en el sillón.

—¡Ehhh! P-Pero eso no es justo Veee...

—Ni "Lovi" ni ostias. AL. SILLON. AHORA.

Y mientras el chico de ojos miel se iba cabizbajo al sillón de la sala Lovino sonreía triunfante ocupando la cama para el sólo, porque quien ríe al último ríe mejor…. Aunque los vecinos no compartieran la idea (no a la una de la mañana, por Dios) , ya decían que estaban teniendo una noche muy tranquila.

* * *

 **Y... ¡Es todo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si fue así dejen reviews, favs y follows y si no les gusto también. Una discusión de pareja casada (?)**

 **Princesa andrmeda,** _Espero que sea así (?) x3 si que me sorprendió tu review como después de unos 15 minutos de que publicará el fic pero también me hiciste la noche lo admito~ ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y pues siempre puedes esperar Itacest de mi (?) como quiero leer tanto de ellos pero o hay nada pues a escribir~ Nós vemos en el foro._

 **Tobi Lawli-Pop,** _tengo que decirlo, tu nick me recuerda a Tobi de Naruto así que también eres un buen chic :3 me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espera muchas cosas tiernas de esos dos de ahora en adelante._

 **LaGuapaYaoixP,** _tengo unos siete fics Itacest pero espero hacer muchos más. Mi granito de arena para que la pareja crezca. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que también te haya gustado este! Nós estamos leyendo._

 **Neko Kaori,** _¡Ojala el Itacest fuera más popular, podría leer fics de ellos dos todo el bendito día! xD la verdad con ellos se me ocurren un montón de cosas que escribir, son simplemente perfectos. Nos seguimos leyendo~_

 **En fin, no muerdo si no me muerden primero así que sin temor estoy preparada para sus tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas a muerte y sugerencias.**

 **Ya salí de vacaciones~ así que estaré actualizando todo más seguido, tanto como la inspiración me lo permita.**

 **Kira.**


	3. Viendo una película

**Nota:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos porque si los fueran Lovino seria protagonista y habría muchismo Itacest, todos estarían tras Lovi y Antonio seria un mar de celos (?)

 _El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic: 70 días con tu OTP para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Viendo una Película**

El ambiente en la habitación era tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo, no con los de mantequilla mas bien con uno de carnicero e incluso así era posible no romper el silencio en que se había sumido la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo, expectante, demandante, frustrante y todo lo que termine con _"ante"._

Oh. _Oh._ Bueno, un silencio que solo duro unos eternos cinco minutos antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Oh si, habían acabado explotando las dos personas dentro de la sala de estar y ahora tendrian suerte si no se había enterado todo el vecindario de aquella _pequeña_ pelea.

¿Pequeña? Mejor dicho ENORME pelea, en la que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Podían ver al de por si explosivo Lovino con una mueca mezclada entre el enojo y la arrogancia con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando que pretendía tener el control de la situación pero el entrecejo fruncido acompañado por esa mirada peligrosa y luego estaba Feliciano. ¡Feliciano era un cuento aparte! El chico tenía la cara roja por el coraje y hacia pronunciados ademanes con los brazos, no se había enojado - _oh no_ , cuando se enojaba era una experiencia tan terrorífica que todos aquellos que la habían presenciado preferían olvidar- pero si que se había encaprichado.

–¡No acabas de decir eso!

–¡Claro que acabo de decir eso!

–Retractate Lovino o haré que te retractes.

Por otros incómodos minutos intercambiaron miradas, frías y calculadoras miradas, pareciendo esperar a que el contrario diera un paso en falso para poder reclamar la inminente victoria.

–Jamás, joder, no planeo ver _eso._

 _–Eso,_ Lovino, es un CLÁSICO, no como tus películas de bajo presupuesto.

Había sido un golpe bajo, el mayor se mostró herido por una fracción de segundo antes de volver a colocar sobre su rostro una máscara de frialdad. Si Feliciano quería jugar sucio que se preparara porque él no iba a dar el brazo a joder... A torcer, o lo que sea.

–Deberías aprender a diferenciar entre _cantidad_ -de presupuesto- y _calidad._

Feliciano casi saltaba a abrazar a su hermano... Por el cuello hasta que se asfixiara. Nadie y repito NADIE, así en mayúsculas y todo, se iba a atrever a decir eso de algo que había marcado su infancia.

–¡Al menos la mía es original y no una copia barata!

–Oh... No dijiste eso.

–Claro que si. Porque yo conozco una película llamada Kimba...

–Lalalalala –acto reflejo Lovino se cubrió los oídos, no planeaba escuchar nada de la basura que Feliciano iba a decir.

–¡Deja de ser así Lovino, vamos a ver Fantasía de Disney y se acabo!

–¡Antes me llevo bien con tu amigo el macho patatas! Vamos a ver el Rey Leon.

–¡Fantasía!

–¡Rey León!

Porque si, para que quede claro nadie se quiere meter en una pelea con los mellizos Vargas sobre cual es la mejor película de Disney.

–¡Kimba la...!

–¡Eres un maldito...! –Y después de una hora de discusión a Lovino ya no se le ocurría más palabras hirientes salvo las ya usadas. –Tu película es un...un... Un... ¡Un _Ludwig!_ –y ese efectivamente era uno de los peores insultos que se le pudieron haber ocurrido.

* * *

 **Fantasia vs Kimba... Quiero decir, Rey León.**

Lamento haber estado desaparecida, y... Nah, no diré que voy a actualizar más seguido porque no soy dueña de mi vida ahora mismo.

Oh si, acusaron a él Rey León de haber hecho una copia a la película de Kimba y... No. No. No. Para mi solo hay un único Rey Leon~ Aja, esa película marco en mi un antes y un después (?)

Gracias a todos por leer la historia y...

 _" Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gusta los detalles de ediciom o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nós impulsa a escribir. -Autor Desconocido"_

 **Kira**.


	4. Sonrojos

**Hola, esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar... ¿Verdad? En fin, como ya saben los personajes de Hetalia no donde mi propiedad porque si lo fueran seria un harem para Lovi-Love, el Itacest seria lo más canon que podría ser y Antonio seria un mar de celos.**

 **Oh si, espero poder actualizar en máximo dos semanas ya que tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente drabble. En fin... ¡Al cap!**

* * *

 **Drabble 4: Sonrojos**

Así que generalmente salir con los amigos es genial, a excepción de que seas Lovino y los consideres a todos unos idiotas ruidosos o cuando te encuentras en una "doble cita" completamente accidental y… Si, tambien secreta.

Retrocedamos en el tiempo lo suficiente para entender eso.

Un domingo normal y corriente, de esos soleados donde curiosamente fuiste un buen estudiante por primera vez en tu vida y no tienes tareas ni proyectos por acabar a última hora, solo quieres aplastarte en tu sillón, prender el ventilador y ver "bellezas corriendo en el mar". Pero tu plan se ve frustrado por un bastardo español que te arrastra fuera de tu casa, te obliga a convivir con la misma humanidad que tratabas de evitar y para colmo de males empieza a hablar de sus problemas amorosos que no te importan un bledo.

Si, esos días es detestable llamarse Lovino Vargas, el estudiante de preparatoria tan odiado por Dios que volvió su vida privada en la telenovela de las 5, pero esa es una historia para otro momento.

Entonces, mientras tienes que escuchar al muy bastardo hablar sobre una belga, un holandés, un alemán (ewww) autonombrado prusiano y un Santa pedófilo (que seguramente es francés) que ni idea como llego a la historia chocas con nada más y nada menos que tu hermanito el cual "casualmente" se encontraba en el mismo lugar haciendo compras ¿navideñas? ¿En serio? ¿Compras navideñas a mitad de Junio? ¡Al menos se hubiera hecho una mejor excusa!

Y entonces pone una cara adorable de esas que usa para chantajear a sus papás y Antonio responde….

–¡Claro que puedes quedarte con nosotros Feli!

Y no sabes si arrancarte el cabello por tener que cuidar a un idiota más o aliviarte porque Antonio comenzó a contarle sus dramas a Feliciano en lugar de a ti (o sentirte un poco mal por eso mismo… Bah).

Las cosas van de bien en mejor cuando nuevamente "casualmente" se encuentran con Emma, toda una belleza de mujer con la cual no te importa pasar el rato, así que la saludas y coqueteas con ella un rato ganándote dos miradas de reproche que sinceramente causan escalofríos así que finges que la virgen te llamo y sigues caminando.

De alguna manera acaba sentados en una mesa de un restaurante mexicano en un ambiente tenso y extraño… es hay cuando te das cuenta que estas en una accidental doble cita. Emma mira con ojos de cordero a medio morir al español que es demasiado denso para darse cuenta de nada y Feliciano mira con los mismos ojos en tu dirección, pero finges que el menú de ha vuelto de lo más interesante.

Cuando la cosa no podría apestar más y estas pensando en poner cualquier excusa para salir de allí cuanto antes sientes que alguien toma tu mano debajo de la mesa… reconoces el tacto de inmediato y por un momento quedas tan anonado que te pierdes en sus ojos avellana.

Y luego recuerdas lo jodida que esta la situación y que te llamas Lovino Vargas así que por todos loa reales tomates bajas la mirada de nuevo al menú y comentas algo del clima.

Ambos están tan centrados en su mundo que no notan dos pares de ojos verdes viéndolos con confusión (y uno apunto de un derrame nasal). No saben porque ambos hermanos tienen las mejillas rojas como tomates pero se ven adorables.

* * *

Y... Bueno, esto fue lo que mi inspiración permitió. No me odien.

 **No tengan miedo de dejar reviews, no muerdo si no me muerden primero.**

 _" Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gusta los detalles de edicion o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nós impulsa a escribir. -Autor Desconocido"_

 **Kira** _ **.** _


	5. Canción (A boy like that)

_**¡La escuela me tiene ahogada! AHOGADA. Ni tiempo para juegos de Rol tengo y eso es mucho que decir… pero después de un montón de espera les traigo el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **Nota:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero si lo hicieran Romanito seria el protagonista y tendría un harén privado._

 **Drabble 5: A Boy Like That**

* * *

 _"Un chico como ese te traerá desgracias, olvidalo, ya llegara otro chico mañana. Uno de tu clase, aferraré a tu clase. (...) Un chico como ese quiere solo una cosa, dasela y te dejará sola. "_

 **W** est **S** ide **S** tory (Amor sin Barreras)

* * *

Lovino nunca espero que las cosas resultaran de esa manera. Jamás en su corta vida pensó estar en una situación así de deplorable. Lo bueno es que aprendió dos cosas; a siempre cerrar la puerta con seguro y que los españoles por mas despreocupados que se vean pueden dar mucho miedo si se lo proponen.

Antonio daba vueltas en la habitación con una sonrisa tensa en los labios y una aura obscura rodeándolo. Lovino, sentado en el sillón, se limitaba a versiguientes~

con cara de molestia.

Finalmente el ibérico paró su caminata y encaró al italiano, este tembló.

–Lovi, te conozco de toda la vida…

Y así comenzaba el sermón, pensó Lovino resignándose a escuchar a Antonio.

–Me preocupo mucho por ti. –siguió diciendo mientras volvía a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado. –Eres mas que mi mejor amigo Lovi, eres un hermano, eres todo para mi y justo por eso confió en que tienes una buena razón para… aquello.

Lovino pensó que Antonio estaba armando todo un lío por un simple beso. Casto e inocente. Bueno… quizá ni tan casto ni tan inocente pero solo había sido un beso joder, bien no había dicho nada cuando de niño le pidió un beso a la hermosa Emma.

–Joder, bastado, ya sabes lo afectivo que puede ser mi hermano a veces y se dejo llevar por el momento. Nada mas.

Si Antonio no le creyó tampoco dijo nada que lo demostrara, el ambiente incomodo seguía presente y las dos personas que sabían todas las explicaciones eran excusas y mentiras se negaban a hablar mas de aquel tema.

–Tienes razón, quizá estoy exagerando un poco. –finalmente el español sonrió y despeino el alborotado cabello de Lovino con su palma derecha, este por su parte se trató de alejar pero acabo encerrado en un abrazo sofocante.

Desde la puerta de la sala Feliciano observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, impotente y ligeramente enojado, todo el tiempo tenia que soportar esa clase de escenas sin poder protestar ni hacer nada al respecto mas que comerse las uñas.

Después de todo el y Lovino solo eran "hermanos"… al menos ante el publico.

–¡Abrazo familiar~! –exclamo el menor lanzándose específicamente sobre Lovino que aun estaba en los brazos de Antonio.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer si es que alguien sigue leyendo esto.

 **paulakawai** Gracias por leer y espera mas cosas tiernas a partir de ahora :v

 **Chiara** **P**. Había pasado un periodo obscuro en el que me enamore y luego volví a mis sentidos, lo único que vale la pena amar es a tu OTP (?) así que a partir de ahora disfrutarás Itacest mas seguido :3 por supuesto que pasare a leerte a lo largo de los tres días siguientes~

 **Isabellag9705** Lo se y es tan triste que no haya mas fics de ellos siendo una pareja tan adorable. Pero no te preocupes de poco a poco las parejas incestuosas dominaremos el mundo comenzando por este fandom (?) nos seguimos leyendo. Ciao.

 **lucy** gracias. Me alegra que te guste la historia :)

 _" Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gusta los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nós impulsa a escribir. -Autor Desconocido"_

 **Kira. La que desaparece por meses y deja de actualizar :v**


	6. Pocision Fetal

_**Pensaron que los volveria a dejar sin actualización por meses ¿no? ¡Pues miren quien decidió actualizar a la casi mitad de la noche!**_

 _ **Ya en serio, se supone que este es el drabble en conjunto con otro escritor y ya estoy trabajando en ello pero por nuestros horarios nos vamos a tardar un poco así que decidí escribirles este otro drabble basado en un juego de rol que debería ir mas adelante. No preguntes, solo gozalo (?)**_

 **Nota:** Los personajes de Hetalia no son mios.

 **Otra nota:** En este capitulo se usa AU y Nyotalia. Feliciana Vargas (Italia del Norte), Chiara Vargas (Italia del Sur), Julchen Beilschmidt (Prusia) Monika Beilschmidt (Alemania)

* * *

 **Drabble 6 (que no es 6) Pocision fetal**

Deberian de estar haciendo algo productivo, Feliciana lo sabia pero aun así no lograba obtener la fuerza de voluntad como para pararse de la cama e ir a abrir un aburrido libro de algebra, tenían un examen en dos días y proyectos por entregar… si, debería estar haciendo algo productivo.

El ambiente era relajado, como casi nunca, y solo se escuchaba la lluvia nocturna al caer y golpear con el techo o la acera de la calle. En una amplia cama se encontraban Feliciana y Chiara tendidas a lo largo de esta viendo al techo como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

–¿No deberías ir a ver como esta Julchen? Después de todo tienen que hacer un proyecto. – habló la italiana menor tan solo moviendo su cabeza al costado para ver el rostro de su hermana que hizo lo mismo quedando frente a frente.

–Nah.– respondió Chiara después de un largo silencio perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos. –Seguro la muy idiota estará admirandose en un espejo y haciéndose conversación.

El silencio volvio a reinar la habitación, era algo tan cómodo que ninguna de ambas quería que acabara nunca.

–¿Y tu no deberías de ir a molestar a la patatera?

Feliciana se tomo un momento observando todos los colores que tenían los ojos de su hermana antes de responder con voz queda. –¿Moni? Estará muy ocupada intentando separar a Julchen del espejo.

Amabas sonrieron con complicidad.

Después de bastante tiempo en el que sólo se dedicaron a observarse y disfrutar ese extraño momento Chiara hizo amago de levantarse pero Feliciana se precipito hacia su consanguínea abrazándola por la cadera y jalandola de vuelta a la cama quedando en pocisiom fetal.

–Solo un poquito más. –pronuncio la norteña escondiendo su cabeza en la hendidura del cuello de Chiara. Inspiro ligeramente reconociendo un peculiar aroma a tomate mezclado con perfume… ¿Sera porque Chiara pasa tanto tiempo en el huerto?

Sin saber como ambas se quedaron así hasta que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse visibles entre las cortinas del ventanal.

* * *

Y eso fue todo, se aceptan reviews y tomatazos por igual, recuerden que no muerdo si no me muerden primero. Quiero agradecer a los nuevos seguidores y lectores silenciosos (que espero se animen a hablar).

 **Darkran 216 Darkness:** Gracias :) me da gusto que te hayas animado a leer tantito de los drabbles. Nos leemos en el foro.

 **Isabellag9705** y es aun más raro de escribir xD si vieras a mis amigos que hacen mas drama por menos... Espero que Dios los amapre desde el fondo de mi atea alma. Si, bueno, no creo tardar en actualizar mas de lo que ya tarde.

 **MakiMinnion** juro que cuando se pueda pondré Iceliech, si adoro algo es darle fanservice a mis lectores (?) me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado.

 **paulakawaii** No me romperé la cabeza entonces con el mensaje xD me da gusto verte medio viva .

 _" Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gusta los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nós impulsa a escribir. -Autor Desconocido"_

 **Kira- la que tiene una musa que solo trabaja a media noche.**


	7. En colaboración con otro escritor

_**¡Y finalmente lo he terminado! Gracias a mi amiga Sayu que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo de Gestos Incomprensibles a pesar de todos los exámenes y trabajos que nuestros locos maestros nos dejaron**_.

 **Nota:** El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2015-2016: 70 días con ti OTP. Para el foro Anteiku.

* * *

 **Drabble 7: En colaboración con otro escritor.**

–¿Estas seguro de que no nos regañaran?

–¡Seguro! Completa y absolutamente seguro.

Un Lovino de seis años de edad miro con inconformidad a su hermano menor sin acabarle de creer, pero Feliciano se veía honesto y completamente decidido así que eso reconfortaba al mayor de los mellizos Vargas.

–Entonces... ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente? –pregunto Lovino asercandose un par de pasos a su hermano que sonrió deslumbrantemente hacia el.

–Bueno... He visto a mamá ponerse esto cada vez que se quiere ver linda. –explicó Feliciano enseñándole al contrario un lápiz labial color vino, claro que ellos no sabían lo que era. –Y parece muy divertido~ vee ~ Además de que si nos tenemos que arreglar para la fiesta de hoy en la noche creo que es una buena idea.

–¿Y como se supone que se lo pone?

–Eh... –el menor se quedo pensativo por un largo rato en el cual Lovino estuvo apunto de acobardarse y salir del baño con la cola entre las patas. –¡Cierto, ya recordé bien! –acto seguido de pronunciar esas palabras Feliciano destapo el labial con trabajo pintándose las palmas en el proceso, luego tomo el mentón de su hermano y le dijo que se estuviera quieto mientras comenzaba a pintar sus labios con el _instrumento raro de mamá._

Después de acabar con Lovino se pinto a si mismo viéndose en el espejo del baño después de colocar estratégicamente un banquito.

Finalmente ambos estuvieron listos con los labios rojos y trazos infantiles alrededor de su boca.

–¿Y ahora que? –volvió a cuestionar Lovino, impaciente por hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar parado en _la escena del crimen._

.

.

.

Angelina Vargas llegó a su casa ya entrada la noche, exhausta y con ganas de dormir o hacer cualquier cosa menos volverse a arreglar para salir a esa _stupida_ fiesta.

Camino dando tumultos hacia la habitación de sus hijos, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a ambos dormidos en el suelo con las caras llenas de marcas de besos que curiosamente tenían un color similar al de su nuevo labial.

Angelina no sabia si enojarse por haber usado su labial sin su permiso o simplemente sonreír enternecida por aquella imagen.

* * *

¿Y que? ¿Los mate de ternura o no? (?) okno.

Gracias a todo por leer, por dejar reviews, tomatazos, favoritos y disfrutar o odiar la historia. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios ya saben que no muerdo si no me meuerden primero.

 **MakiMinnion:** Tal vez haga algun hetero en este fic, tengo en mente algún Feliciano x Chiara de hecho. Te invito también a leer algunas otras de mis historias hetero que posiblemente te agradarían tal como "Un par de idiotas" o "Los sentimientos de ella" :) nos seguimos leyendo y ya estoy trabajando en tu fanservice.

 **Isabellag9705:** Lo se, la pobre Monika tiene que soportar tanto... La verdad me dan mas ganas de escribir de esas dos junto a las italianas... ¿una doble cita incestuosa (?)? Vale no me hagas caso. Nos leemos.

 _Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gusta los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia, esperamos que seas del 13% que si comenta porque es lo que nós impulsa a escribir. -Autor Desconocido_

 **Kira- simplemente una fanfiker más que sufre porque su inspiración no quiere acabar los fics ya empezados.**


End file.
